The present invention relates to a spring nut for attachment onto a stud, including a substantially oblong seat for the stud, the seat having an axial insertion opening for the stud and a holding section for the stud.
Spring nuts of this type are used for fastening a component, such as, e.g., an interior lining part, to a second component such as, e.g., a vehicle body part. To this end, the body part is provided with a stud to allow the spring nut to be slid thereon and secured thereto. The component to be attached has an opening by which it is first slid over the stud, and then the spring nut is slid onto the stud and pressed against the second component, which is thereby fixed in place on the stud. Such a spring nut is disclosed in DE 197 33 771 C1, for example.
One disadvantage of the spring nuts known so far is that they can be used for one particular stud size only. Also, the length of the stud needs to be precisely adjusted to the component to be attached or to the spring nut in order to prevent the stud from protruding on the rear side of the spring nut, which is undesirable.